The Story Of My Life
by FandomsUponFandomsUnleashed
Summary: <html><head></head>The story of my OC, growing up. There's challenges to overcome, GerIta and side pairing fluff to write, dogs to wear, and fun to be had! Dive into the world of Hetalia with my OC, Logos Pathos.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**So, if you like this story review and favorite. I respond to almost all my reviews. Also, they let me know that people like what I am writing and want me to continue. I DON'T OWN HETALIA! If I did the show would be all fluff and feels. :-)**

NAMED

I blinked slowly as a bright light met my eyes. Speaking of eyes, mine were brown like milk chocolate and shiny. I stood in a grassy field, with my small legs just barely reaching out of the untamed grass. I had a white linen shirt and pants of the same material covering my mocha skin. My hair was curly and soft like sheep's wool. It surrounded my head like a thick cloak. My cheeks were a little chubby and my lips were full, the top one slightly bigger than the bottom. My nose was sort of wide and my eyelashes a bit thin. Still, I had my wits about me.

I started to review what I knew. My name is Logos. I am standing on an island not far from Canada, in the middle of a field. No, not Prince Edward Island. About fifty miles southeast from there. I am also -as you may have noticed- extremely intelligent. However, I am alone and small. Alright, so I need to find a sensible adult. I spotted a person in a red hoodie and jeans walking slowly through the field. I walked quickly over, or as fast as walking could be on the stumps that are supposed to be my legs.

"Excuse me! Mr...?" I called in my high, little voice. He turned turned to me surprised. I guess he hadn't expected me there. But when he saw me he smiled.

"Oui, petit fille? What do you need little one?" He asked, or rather whispered.

"I need your help. I just woke up in the field over there about fifteen yards away (give or take a few feet), and I am unsure as to what to do now." He thought for a moment as he looked me over.

"You are definitely not a regular human...oh! You must be a nation! Wow, I can't believe you saw me, not many nations do!" He exclaime-...spoke at a normal voice level. He continued in his perpetual whisper.

"I'm Canada. Who are you?"

"Logos. Logos Pathos."

"Well, hello Logos."

"You said something about being a nation?" I asked, curious to know more. Besides, at that point socializing was not my top priority. Canada jumped a little at my abrupt question.

"Y- yes, I did. Although, I'm not really the best country to teach you. I'm ignored by almost all of them. I can take you to Europe, somebody there might make you a colony. That's the first step to becoming an independent nation." I listened, fascinated. Am I really that special?

Canada held out a hand, and I gingerly took it, reaching up to do so. We took a ferry then a cab to his home. His house was a modest two story. One bathroom, one kitchen, a living room, and a couple bedrooms. It felt...cozy. It gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling. Canada whispered once more.

"You can stay here until I go to another world meeting, I'll take you with me...i-if you want to. I'm not forcing you to do anything."

"No, it's fine. I require the help. When is the next world meeting?"

"A week and a half from today."

"Well that doesn't seem too bad, besides your house looks nice."

Ooooooooooo page break ooooooooooO

Later that week.

Note to self: DON'T BE DOWNSTAIRS WHEN CANADA IS WATCHING HOCKEY!

Especially when the team he is rooting for loses! Earlier tonight Canada invited me to watch hockey with him. I had no idea what that was, so I said yes. We watched for a little bit, and I was getting bored...quickly. Until... "NNNNNNNOOOOOOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Rang through the house. The first volley knocked me off the couch. I stared up at Canada. I didn't know his voice had any other setting than whisper and inside voice. He then jumped off the couch and attempted to strangle the TV, yelling incoherent curses in French.

I scampered away and decided to involve myself in things that were slightly less...violent.

Ooooooooooo At the world meeting ooooooooooO

I walked in while Canada held my hand. I saw a blond, wavy haired nation with blue eyes fighting with a blond, big eyebrowed (were those real?!), nation with emerald eyes. An Aryan, built, and stoic/irritated faced nation with a small, redheaded (and seemingly ditzy) nation hanging from his arm. An albino nation with a smirk and a yellow bird on his head. And quite a few others. As I looked closer I saw that the wavy haired nation was actually smirking and trying to grope the other nation. The green eyed nation was trying to fight off the other. I decided I didn't like the wavy haired nation.

I turned to Canada.

"Are these really countries? Which ones are which?" He sighed and pointed to the one I didn't like first.

"That one is France...my dad..." He bowed his head in embarrassment and sweat-dropped. I patted his arm and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm so sorry." Canada then proceeded to show me who all the other nations were. When we came to a smiling nation with a scarf up around his face, Canada picked me up and ran past him. When I asked why he said;

"Don't you see it!?" I looked closer. All I saw was a nation with a scarf and I presume a sunflower.

"See what?" Canada was shocked.

"That's Russia. He has an evil aura around him and he is very violent! And heavy, I should know! Half the time I get used as his chair..."

I then took another look around the room.

"Hey, why aren't they noticing you?" Canada just shrugged and sighed.

"They never do... well... only the albino one does. And America and France do on occasions. No idea why."

We kept talking (well, whispering in Canada's case) and I learned the names of a few more countries. Then a booming voice in a deep register and thick German accent silenced the room.

"ZIS MEETING IS CALLED TO ORDER! ZE CHAOS ZTOPS NOW! IF YOU HAVE ANYZING TO SAY YOU VILL RAISE YOUR HAND!" He stopped to adjust his reading glasses and calm the quivering red head -Italy- beside him. He -Germany, as I know now- now spoke in a calmer but still firm and clear tone.

"Are zhere any concerns zhat anyvone has before ve get started?" I was impressed, to say the least. Countries seemed hard to control.

(A/N: sorry guys but I can't keep up the dialect. My spell check will die.)

The albino nation -Prussia- turned to Canada to see if he had anything to say. The (as I had heard it, former) nation got a wide eyed, surprised look on his face. I wonder why? Still, he began waving his hand in the air. Some of the other countries growled or sighed sleepily. Even Germany seemed exasperated a little.

"Yes bruder?"

"Canada has a question!" He darn near shouted. I then heard a collective 'Who?' Countries turned to where Canada and I were sitting. A few countries let an 'Oh, THAT Canada' slip or just a small smile. Canada stood and put me on the table (I was small, don't worry. I looked about six...and very short for a six year old) and used his... what I call the "hockey" voice.

"Alright, I found this little one on an island near my country! Since this is the most attention I have gotten from any of you in a long time, she needs a home with one of you or she will be forgotten like me!" He cringed a little at his own words, but kept going. "Any volunteers?"

This was Italy's cue to pop up and run over, picking me up and snuggling me.

"Aaaawwwww! She's so cute! And her hair is so fluffy! What do you say? Want to come home with me? I'm sure you'll love pasta!" Despite the fact that he was a little over-eager, and somewhat loud, I liked Italy. I hugged him around the neck and I heard a few countries go "Aaaawwwww!", and one of them -Hungary- squealed. But then...

"Hey! I haven't had a colony in years! Besides Italy, you're too much of an idiot to take care of her. Give her to me and she will be raised properly." England challenged. He snatched me away from Italy and began to walk away. I began to cry.

"Like no way dude! You barely held onto me for a few years! I should know how to raise a country, unlike you!" Countered America. He grabbed me and hauled me away. I tried kicking out of his vice grip, but to no avail. A few tears made their way down my cheeks.

It was now an all out fight over who got me. No one had had a colony in so long, they were itching for it. I was grabbed back and forth by America, England, Ireland, and a few of the West African countries. Italy stood off to the side trying to get to me but getting pushed away roughly. Germany was trying to break up the fight and keep Italy from getting more hurt. Tears were streaming as I was jerked around until...

"ENOUGH!" I shouted with as much volume as I could muster (which in itself was somewhat ear shattering). I was dropped to the floor by a surprised England. I got up and walked through the forest of stunned, silent countries. I was a little awkward, but I held an air of sophistication about me as I walked. I stood in front of Italy. "I choose Italy whether any of you like it or not. He's the only one other than Canada that has been remotely kind through this process and if I hear any protests, someone is getting hurt...GOT IT!?"

A few of the countries backed up as a red aura appeared around me, and my eyes flashed with the burning color. I grit my teeth and growled. "Good." Russia smiled at me from his seat and I smiled back. Russia was nice. I turned and smiled at Italy and took his hand.

"Let's go!"

I dragged a stunned Italy back to his seat near Germany and sat in his lap for the rest of the meeting, which was business as usual. A lot of shouting, arguments, and not paying attention. Well, I absorbed every word. Italy fell asleep, his head rolling back a against the chair. A little later, Germany ended the meeting and woke up Italy. Then, the taller nation picked me up and put me on his shoulder.

"Come fraulein, we are going to my house." He said, still with a stoic face. Suddenly Italy stopped. When Germany saw this he stopped as well. Before I had time to be confused, Italy asked me a question.

"Wow! We were so busy with everything that I didn't even get your name! What's your name?" Italy chattered (somehow without taking a breath).

"Logos. Logos Pathos." I answered proudly.

"Hello Logos! I'm Italy!" Italy smiled and waved.

"I suppose I should introduce myself as well. I am Germany." Germany said with a straight face.

We got into the car, me on Italy's lap in the back. Germany began to drive.

"Hmmmmm...Oh! Logos! If you don't have a human name yet, can we name you Jasmine? Jasmine Vargas?"

I thought for a moment. Then I nodded.

"Yes. That sounds like a fitting name." I replied. Then Germany spoke up.

"We're here."

**Review for next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ermagerd! I have not updated for months because the internet hates my guts! I'm so sorry! I will make a chapter and virtual cookies to make up for it. Unfortunately, I don't own Hetalia.**

SOCKS

Well, I spent the night at Mr. Germany's house (I'm going to start calling him Mr. Grumpy instead. Beds are too fun NOT to jump on.) and woke up to the bright sun peering through my window. I loved having a view of the sunrise. The way such different colors would blend to make a nearly perfect scene made me smile. I sat up and bounced lightly for a little while (*sigh* it's better than no bouncing) until I began to taste my own breath. Ew. I had no experience in life beyond a day, and I already had a sour taste in my mouth (pun so very much intended. You may laugh now, it's okay.). I swung my legs around and leaped out of bed. I walked downstairs to find padre in the kitchen making...pasta? Now? He turned and smiled when he saw me.

"Ve! Buon sole del mattino! Hey, I like that! I'll call you sunshine!" He enthused. I smiled even wider.

"Buongiorno." I said cheerfully. Just then, I noticed Mr. Germany wasn't there. When I asked about him, padre said he was already in his study working. The pasta (Really? This early?) was going to take a little while longer so I decided to go see Mr. Germany. Cheer him up perhaps?

I strode into the study and found Mr. Germany (Grumpy) with a pile of work on his desk. Wow. The stack was half as tall as I was. That's humongous in terms of paper. Well, no wonder he's always grumpy. He doesn't have time to do anything fun! When I grow up, I really need to make sure I still have fun. But what will cheer up Mr. Germany. I guess he seems a little less grumpy when Italy hugs him. Does he like hugs? Worth a shot.

I reached up and pulled on his sleeve. He snapped out of his work and looked down to where I was. He sighed and looked annoyed.

"Yes frauline?"

I made my eyes huge and poked out my bottom lip just a little. I reached up and out with my tiny hands, bouncing on my toes a little. Basically, my cute level was over 9000.

"Hug?" I said in my most innocent voice.

"No" Said Mr. Germany flatly. Wow. This guy was stubborn. It's a good thing I am too.

"Pleeeeeeeaaasse?" I begged. He sighed again.

"You really do take after Italy don't you?" He said, seeming a little less annoyed. I was about to say something, but then he lifted me up and hugged me. I guess he didn't quite deserve the name Mr. Grumpy then (Darnit. That name was hilarious! I wish had gotten the chance to call him that. His face would've been priceless!).

Mr. Germany set me down and turned back to his work. However just then, Italy called us in for breakfast.

_####Later####_

After breakfast, Padre took me shopping. He said I needed more clothes and I would have to agree. I only had what was on my back. He also promised me a toy if I was good! We walked around the small department store. I found out one thing very quickly. I. Hate. Little. Girl's. Clothing. None of it was comfy and the color made me think a unicorn (which is a real animal, thank you) decided to barf on the shirts. So, we moved on. Italy was disappointed though. He thought that the dresses made me look cute (Yech).

Soon, something caught my eye. I ran over to it and picked it off the shelf. It was black with interspersed rainbow colors. It was fuzzy. It was awesome. It. was. socks. And there were A LOT of them and I loved it. There were striped socks, spotted socks, smiley socks, frowny socks, just... socks. Socks everywhere! A wall of socks! Padre saw where I was and strolled over. He was confused.

"You like...socks?"

"Yes!" I said louder than I meant to. We got some odd looks. "Yes." I said again, correcting my volume. Padre smiled.

"That's cute! We can get a few sets if you like?" He asked. To keep myself from shouting I just nodded quickly.

_####Later (again)####_

Padre and I were making our way to the checkout. We had two hoodies, two t-shirts, and two pairs of jeans as well as some sneakers. I was thankful for what I had but...I kept staring at a brown, floppy, stuffed dog. I tugged on Padre's sleeve.

"Padre?"

"Yes sunshine?" He answered, stopping to crouch down so he could talk to me. I giggled. I liked being called sunshine.

" I was good, right?" He nodded.

"Can I go get something then?" He smiled and said yes. I hugged him and ran over to where the dog was. I may or may not have climbed a shelf to reach it. I put it on my head so I could get down. I liked it there, it was...comforting. I ran back over to Padre and said I was ready to go. This was the beginning of many happy and sad years to come.

**I'm sorry this was so short! The next chapter will be way longer! Promise!**


End file.
